far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 407 - Wiggle Mountain
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 407 - Wiggle Mountain is the four-hundred seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-third episode of Season 5. Video Overview Intro Kurt goes back over why he is still in Beta 1.7.3 and why he has not updated. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is up to $12,285 as well. Question: Why do you, like, wiggle when you walk? People always think Kurt's screen is jittery, but this guy thought it was wiggling, which greatly amused Kurt. Because he is far from spawn, the floating point precision gets less and less precise as the coordinate numbers get higher and higher. Now the precision is off by a sixteenth, and that causes jitteriness. Kurt finds some natural mountains in plains and gets a panoramic with Wolfie. Kurt deemed it 'Wiggle Mountain'. Launch Alert: SpaceX Dragon 9 to the ISS On Saturday at 2:16 AM Eastern Time, SpaceX will launch a mission to the International Space Station. The NASA Social for it is ongoing and pictures are over social media. Question: How is your beard growing? Now answering Patreon questions, Kurt confirms that he does have a beard, longer than seen in any video. The goal is to go for a Scroobius Pitt beard and Kurt will try to pull it off. His beard is a little wavy and not like Vintage Beef's Leonidas beard. Question: How did you meet Gavin? A long time ago when Kurt had under 5,000 subscribers Gavin liked and subscribed to his channel. Kurt downloaded the archive of FLoB-athon 2011 and is unsure if he should put it up, and is unsure if Gavin was there. Question: What kind of coffee are you drinking? Kurt had tried out other Chicago coffees but is now back to Intelligencia after their tea/free shipping deal. Question: Are you interested from trying coffee from other places in Illinois, not just Chicago? There are not that many elsewhere in Illinois, and the freshness from Chicago coffee is why he does not get northwest or northeastern coffee. Question: Why don't you use your axe to take down your workbench? In Beta 1.7.3 there is no advantage toward breaking a workbench with an axe. Question: Do you like your coffee black or do your prefer a fancy Starbucks style coffee? Kurt likes it black unless he is getting hotel coffee, in which case he puts in creamer to help it. Question: Have you considered making educational videos about astronomy and science? That is something Kurt did for a little while, and the Space Engine and Stellarium videos stressed Kurt out. Kurt gets worried that he does not know what he is talking about, and suggests other educational channels. Question: Has your necessity of gluten free food let to any new discoveries? Kurt has not really found a lot of new food as it is only really replacing gluten. Question: What is the single greatest thing you've learned about space? There are many things, but a picture of New Horizons flying by Jupiter found ocean-like waves in the planet's atmosphere. Trivia * The end slate links to MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC ForTheKids - Part 5, and Let's Play Eidolon - 02 - What Big Antlers You Have.